The use of electronic storages available to store data, and to access the stored data, over a wireless network (e.g., the Internet) has considerably increased in the past several years. For example, the use of cloud computing is evolving rapidly, with private and commercial entities adapting to this technology. This increase is due to cost-efficient storage and easy access to the stored information offered in the cloud computing environment. Cloud computing also provides almost unlimited storage capacity in addition to simpler backup and recovery measures when compared to the traditional methods of data storage. The storage of data at a network device can be referred to as “cloud storage.” It is expected that the trend of adapting to this technology will continue to grow and develop.
Yet, while cloud computing may be beneficial for the reasons discussed above, it should be appreciated that cloud computing also has drawbacks. For example, cloud computing requires that the private and commercial entities surrender the data, that is to be stored on an electronic storage, to the control of a network provider that owns and operates the electronic storage. In other words, the private and commercial entities must agree to the network provider's complete control of the surrendered data. Therefore, security of the surrendered data may be of high importance when the surrendered data is sensitive. In this case, the private and commercial entities would like to ensure that the network provider does not provide access to the sensitive data of the entities to any unauthorized party. Further, the private and commercial entities would like to ensure that no unauthorized party is able to improperly access the system owned and operated by the network provider to gain unauthorized access to their sensitive data.